


Sammy und Danny - Geburtstagsüberraschung

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lime, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy und Danny haben eine schwere Zeit hinter sich, können nun aber endlich ihr Leben genießen. Zu ihrem gemeinsamen Geburtstag hat sich Sammy etwas besonderes überlegt, schließlich will er Danny zeigen, wie sehr er ihn mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy und Danny - Geburtstagsüberraschung

**Author's Note:**

> Kleines Sequel zu Sammy und Danny... weil ich die beiden einfach mag ^^°  
> ursprünglich auf bxb gepostet am 31.05.2009

/Heute ist der 23. August. Ich… wir haben Geburtstag. Kaum zu glauben, dass schon wieder ein Jahr vergangen ist. Genauso unglaublich, wie die Tatsache, dass ich noch immer Tagebuch schreibe. Aber das Schreiben ist gut. Vieles ist passiert und alles festzuhalten und zu sortieren, hat mir sehr geholfen.

Dies ist die erste Seite in diesem Buch, denn ich habe es erst heute Morgen von Danny geschenkt bekommen. Deshalb schreibe ich wahrscheinlich am Besten kurz auf, was im letzten Jahr so los war.  
Trotz der vielen Probleme bin ich in die zehnte Klasse versetzt worden und habe vor einigen Wochen gemeinsam mit Danny meinen Abschluss gemacht.  
Mom hat sich mit Peter verlobt. Sie arbeitet zwar wieder in Deutschland, fliegt aber hin und wieder für einige Tage nach London. Meistens kommt Peter hier her und irgendwann wird er wohl ganz hier bleiben. Ich finde ihn super nett. Danny hatte recht. Er ist toll und ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Mom ihn tatsächlich heiratet.

Dad hat auch wieder eine neue Freundin - das klingt voll komisch - die ist diesmal viel netter, aber besuchen mag ich sie trotzdem nicht. Ich versuche Dads Haus so gut es geht, zu meiden, wegen der schlechten Erinnerungen.

Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis die Schule wieder beginnt. Dannys Abschlussnoten waren so gut, dass er aufs Wirtschaftsgymnasium gehen wird, um einen höheren Abschluss zu bekommen. Meine Noten waren auch gar nicht so schlecht, weshalb ich eine Berufsschulausbildung zum Bauzeichner machen werde. Ich hoffe, das war die richtige Entscheidung.

Dass die Berufsschule und Dannys Wirtschaftsgymnasium im selben Gebäude sind, ist natürlich megastark. Wir können morgens zusammen zur Schule gehen, uns in den Pausen sehen und nachmittags zusammen nach Hause laufen, wenn es der Stundenplan zulässt.

Mom hat dazu nichts gesagt, aber man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr nicht ganz recht ist, als die Aufnahmeunterlagen kamen. Aber sie kommt mit unseren Gefühlen schon irgendwie klar und sie hat ja ihren Job und Peter um sich abzulenken. Sie will, dass wir glücklich sind. Es tut mir leid, dass wir ihr soviel Kummer machen.

Heute ist jedenfalls unser 16. Geburtstag und wir wollen ein wenig feiern. Da dieser Sommer eher mies ist, haben wir uns auf Pizzaessen und Kino geeinigt. Nichts Großes also, aber das Grillen am Baggersee ist nun mal sprichwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen. So kühl wie es draußen ist und regnen tut es auch schon wieder...

Danny hat eben nach mir gerufen, wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen. Außerdem kommt Mom bald zurück. Sie holt gerade mal wieder Peter vom Flughafen ab.../

Sammy klappte das Tagebuch zu und legte es beiseite. Als er aufsah, stand Danny im Türrahmen zu seinem Zimmer und beobachtete ihn lächelnd. „Du wirst jetzt mit diesem Buch aber nicht mehr Zeit verbringen als mit mir, oder?“ Danny kam näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sammy rutschte sofort näher.  
„Wer weiß. Das kommt wohl darauf an.“  
„Worauf denn?“ Skeptisch hob Danny eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie gut du mich davon ablenkst.“  
Danny lachte leise und zog Sammy näher um ihn sanft zu küssen.

Der jüngere Zwilling war schließlich doch noch gewachsen und sah mittlerweile viel gesünder aus. Auch sein Selbstvertrauen war stärker geworden, weshalb er sich nun viel offener verhielt. Zumindest war er ihrem engsten Freundeskreis gegenüber nicht mehr so distanziert. Und dass Sammy jetzt eigene Freunde hatte, sagte schon einiges aus.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Ich möchte unsere Geburtstagsgäste und die vielen Geschenke nur ungern warten lassen.“ Sammy löste sich kurz von den Lippen seines Bruders, kehrte aber sofort zu der Berührung zurück, denn ihre Küsse gaben ihm noch immer die Sicherheit, die ihm sonst fehlte.

„Ziehst du das dunkelgrüne Shirt an, das wir letzte Woche gemeinsam gekauft haben? Es sieht gut an dir aus.“ Danny stand auf und suchte besagtes Shirt aus dem Schrank, während Sammy ebenfalls aufstand.  
„Dafür musst du aber das Dunkelblaue anziehen.“ Sammy zog das Shirt, das er an hatte, aus und schlüpfte dann in das neue. Seine mittlerweile etwas kürzeren Haare gerieten dabei ganz durcheinander.

Danny lachte leise als er das sah und kam näher, um Sammys Frisur wieder zu richten, auch wenn er so verwuschelt gleich noch viel niedlicher war. Sanft strich er mit seinen Händen durch Sammys blonde Strähnen und spürte sofort, wie dieser unter seinen Fingern eine Gänsehaut bekam. Das war einer der Schwachpunkte des Jüngeren. Wenn man ihm durch die Haare krauelte, wurde er weich wie Butter.

„Heben wir uns das für heute Abend auf, wenn wir wieder allein sind.“ Danny hauchte Sammy noch einen Kuss auf die sommersprossenbedeckte Nase und ging dann in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Sammy lächelte unterdessen verträumt vor sich hin. Am liebsten hätte er Pizza und Kino ausfallen lassen und wäre mit Danny zu Hause geblieben. Denn auch wenn sie heute Morgen schon Geschenke ausgetauscht hatten, so wartete unter Sammys Bett noch immer eine Überraschung. Der Tausch der Tagebücher – ein leeres für Sammy, ein vollgeschriebenes für Danny – war für Sammy zwar noch immer etwas Besonderes, doch für ihren Geburtstag hatte er sich zusätzlich etwas einfallen lassen. Nur schwer hatte er sich davon abhalten können, im Tagebuch davon zu schreiben, denn dann würde es für Danny ja keine Überraschung mehr sein.

„Hey, träumst du wieder?“, wollte Danny wissen und legte seine Arme von hinten um Sammys Schultern.  
„Scheint so.“ Der Jüngere lachte leise und drehte sich in den ihn haltenden Armen. „Glaubst du, Mom schafft es hier zu sein, bevor wir los müssen?“ In dem Moment, als Sammy seine Frage beendet hatte, hörten sie, wie sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür drehte.  
„Scheint so.“ Sie lachten beide und gingen in den Flur um Peter und Frau Winter zu begrüßen.

„Hello ihr zwei. Happy Birthday. Sweet Sixteen, wie man sagt so schön.“ Peter stellte seine Reisetasche ab und zog zwei kleine Päckchen hervor, die er den Zwillingen in die Hand drückte. Frau Winter ging unterdessen nach einem kurzen Hallo in die Küche, um Kaffee aufzusetzen. „Ick hoffe, euch gefällt es.“  
„Wow, danke Peter, du bist ja noch gar nicht richtig da, komm erst mal rein. Wie war dein Flug?“ Danny reichte Peter die Hand und besah sich dann das kleine Geschenk. Es waren unverkennbar CD’s und Peter hatte Ahnung von Musik, also war es bestimmt eine gute Auswahl.

„Hi Peter, schön, dass du da bist.“ Auch Sammy begrüßte den Briten und bedankte sich für das Geschenk. Peter war ihm unter anderem sympathisch, weil dieser ihm im letzten Jahr geholfen hatte, seine Englischnote um einiges zu verbessern.  
„Eure Mom hat mir auf der Fahrt erzählt, ihr geht aus. Mit vielen Mädchen feiern, ja?“ Peter zwinkerte Sammy zu und der wurde auch prompt rot. Danny grinste breit, denn Peter wusste mittlerweile, dass sie kein Auge für ihre weiblichen Mitschüler hatten. Von den Details hatte er aber keine Ahnung. Das würden sie ihm auch nie erzählen, wenn es nach ihnen ging.

„Nun packt schon aus. Auch wenn der Inhalt offensichtlick ist.“ Peters Deutsch war schon um vieles besser geworden, doch sein Akzent war noch immer deutlich hörbar.  
Die Jungs öffneten ihre Geschenke und besahen sich die Titel der CDs, die unter dem Papier zum Vorschein kamen.  
„Die sind relativ unbekannt, aber very good.“  
„Danke, wir werden sie uns anhören und dir später sagen, was uns gefallen hat und was nicht.“  
„Ja, Danke.“ Sammy nickte zustimmend zu Dannys Worten.  
„Aber das verschiebt ihr auf später, denn so weit ich weiß, wolltet ihr doch zu einer Geburtstagsfeier, oder?“ Frau Winter war wieder in den Flur gekommen und sah ihre beiden Söhne nun abwartend an.  
„Möchtest du uns etwa los werden, Mom?“ Sammy zog einen Schmollmund, was Danny hinter ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte.  
„Ich doch nicht. Ihr könnt auch gerne hier bleiben, mit uns Kaffeetrinken und schnulzige Musik anhören.“  
„Uääääh.“ Das war der einzige Kommentar der Zwillinge, bevor sie kurz in ihren Zimmern verschwanden, um sich endgültig fertig zu machen. Danny prüfte noch einmal, ob er genug Geld dabei hatte, denn heute würden sie für alle die Getränke und das Essen zahlen. Sammy suchte unterdessen den Zettel mit der Nummer für die Kinovorbestellung und fand sie schließlich da wo er sie hingetan hatte. In seiner linken Hosentasche.

„Kommst du Sammy? Wir sollten jetzt wirklich los.“ Danny wartete im Flur und war auch bereits in seine Sneaker geschlüpft.  
„Bin ja schon da.“ Schnell zog sich Sammy ebenfalls seine Schuhe über, dann war auch er startklar.  
„Mom, wir gehen.“  
„Ist okay. Viel Spaß, ihr zwei.“  
„Euch auch. Bis später.“

***

Leise drückte Sammy die Zimmertür hinter sich zu. Eigentlich war es unnötig, denn sie waren allein. Als sie zurück gekommen waren, hatte nur ein Zettel auf dem Tisch gelegen, der ihnen mitteilte, dass ihre Mutter und Peter zu Bekannten gefahren waren und dass es sehr spät werden konnte. Das kannten sie bereits und Sammy war es ganz recht.

Verlegen stand er in Dannys Zimmer, das nur durch die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch beleuchtet war. Die Geburtstagsüberraschung hielt er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.  
„Und, wie hat dir der Abend gefallen?“, fragte Danny und betrachtete Sammy dabei vom Bett aus.  
Sie hatten beide schon ihre Schlafsachen an, denn es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und ihre Schlafshorts waren einfach am bequemsten.  
„Das Essen war super lecker, der Film lustig und der ganze Abend war einfach cool. Glaubst du, wir können das auch mal ohne Geburtstag wiederholen?“  
Danny lachte ob Sammys Begeisterung und nickte erleichtert. „Bestimmt. Ich denke, die Jungs wären auch nicht abgeneigt. Mir hat der Abend auch sehr gefallen.“  
„Das ist gut.“ Zaghaft trat Sammy einen Schritt näher. Irgendwie war er nervös und das konnte er auch nicht verbergen, denn Danny schien es zu bemerken.

„Was gibt’s, mein Sonnenschein? Du willst mir doch was sagen? Komm her und setz dich.“ Danny klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze und lächelte Sammy aufmunternd an. Der atmete einmal tief durch und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.  
„Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich. Jetzt ist unser Geburtstag zwar schon vorbei, aber na ja... da, für dich.“ Hastig hielt Sammy seinem Bruder eine bunt verzierte Papprolle hin und sah dabei beschämt zu Boden, denn das ganze war ihm doch etwas peinlich. Eigentlich war es ja nichts Besonderes.

„Oh, danke. Du hast mir doch schon dein Tagebuch geschenkt. Du hättest nicht noch mehr machen brauchen.“ Etwas überrumpelt nahm Danny das Geschenk entgegen, doch sein Blick blieb an Sammy hängen.  
„Nun mach schon auf“, brummte Sammy leise.  
„Okay.“ Danny öffnete die Papprolle und holte das zusammengerollte Blatt, das sich darin befand, vorsichtig heraus. Es war ein A3-Format und auf dem etwas stärkeren Papier befand sich eine detailliert ausgearbeitete Bleistiftzeichnung. Sie war nicht perfekt, aber sie zeigte deutlich was Sammy bezweckt hatte. Es war ein Bild von ihnen beiden, wie sie sich in Mitten einer Menschenmenge umarmten und alles andere um sie herum verblasste und unwichtig wurde. Nur sie beide waren wirklich dunkel und detailliert gezeichnet, alles andere um sie herum war blass und verwischt. Als würde nichts außer ihnen beiden zählen.

Eine Weile betrachtete Danny das Bild nur schweigend, dann sah er wieder auf. „Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, wie du es gezeichnet hast. Das muss ewig gedauert haben... Es ist wunderschön.“ Er lächelte, rollte das Bild vorsichtig wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in die Rolle um es beiseite zu legen. Später würde er sich einen sicheren Platz dafür suchen.  
„Du stehst ja noch immer dort.“ Danny fasste Sammy an der Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Der jüngere Zwilling wehrte sich nicht und landete quer auf Dannys Schoss. So saß er am Liebsten.

„Ich hab hier und da mal dran gearbeitet, wenn du beschäftigt warst. Ich wollte dir zum Geburtstag unbedingt etwas Besonderes schenken, aber mir wollte einfach nichts Richtiges einfallen.“ Sammy lächelte schief und wurde langsam wieder ruhiger. Er freute sich sehr darüber, dass Danny das Bild gefiel.

„Die Zeichnung ist wunderschön und wirklich etwas besonderes. Da komm ich mir richtig doof vor, dass ich nicht auch noch etwas für dich habe.“ Danny hatte einen Arm um Sammy gelegt. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er sanft über die Wange des Jüngeren.  
Sammy schmiegte sich wie von selbst in die Berührung und ließ seine Augen langsam zudriften. „Du brauchst dir nicht doof vorkommen. Egal wie klischeehaft es klingt, dass du bei mir bist, ist das beste Geschenk von allen. Mehr brauch ich nicht.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und öffnete seine Augen doch.

„Außer vielleicht...“ Nachdenklich biss Sammy sich auf die Unterlippe. Er ruckelte ein wenig hin und her während sich ein unsicheres Grinsen in sein Gesicht stahl. Von sich aus etwas zu beginnen, war noch immer nicht seine Stärke, aber Danny wusste genau, was das Grinsen und die roten Wangen seines Bruders bedeuteten. Er lachte leise und ließ sich auf dem Bett nach hinten fallen. Sammy zog er dabei mit, so dass dieser ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich gab und auf ihm zu liegen kam. Doch Sammy hielt nicht lange ruhig, sondern drückte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ein wenig höher und begann einen sanften Kuss, der schnell intensiver wurde.

Neugierig ließ er seine Zungenspitze über Dannys Unterlippe gleiten und lockte so die Zunge seines Bruders zum Spielen hervor. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, wie sie gegeneinander rieben und immer wieder in den Mund des anderen vordrangen um einander zu kosten.  
Auch ihre Hände blieben nicht untätig. Sammy legte seine auf Dannys Schultern, während dessen Hände über seinen Rücken streichelten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass sie außer ihrer Schlafshorts nichts an hatten. Er keuchte leise in den Kuss und spürte wie Hitze sich langsam in ihm breit machte. Sie färbte seine Wangen noch röter und prickelte auf seiner Haut. Sammys grüne Augen wurden ein wenig glasig und sein Atem ging schwerer.

Danny ging es nicht anders. Er ließ seine Hände auf Sammys Rücken tiefer gleiten, bis sie auf seinem Po zu liegen kamen und diesen leicht massierten. Wieder keuchte Sammy auf. Unbewusst folgte er der Bewegung der starken Hände und drückte sich so enger gegen Dannys Becken.  
Atemlos unterbrach Sammy den Kuss auch wenn er ewig so weiter machen wollte. Doch seine Arme wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und so ließ er sich unwillig zur Seite fallen, sodass er neben Danny zu liegen kam. Auf dem Bett war es etwas eng für sie beide, aber das waren sie mittlerweile gewohnt.

„Alles okay?“, wollte Danny leise wissen, während er sich ein wenig drehte, um sacht über Sammys Bauch zu streicheln.  
„Hmm... vielleicht sollte ich mehr Sport machen. Ich habe nicht genügend Kraft um mich lange zu halten.“ Sammy zog eine unwillige Grimasse. Sein Bruder lachte leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die ihm zugewandte Schulter.  
„Vielleicht solltest du das... oder du lässt mich ganz einfach oben sitzen.“  
Sammy wurde wieder etwas rot und nickte dann wortlos. Im Grunde war es gerade egal. Hauptsache Danny berührte ihn weiter so wie eben, denn die Erregung in ihm sollte nicht weg gehen.

„Okay, dann schließ die Augen.“ Langsam rutschte Danny über seinen Bruder und streichelte ihn weiter. Er berührte jedes Stückchen Haut, das er erreichen konnte, bevor er seine Hände unter den Bund der Schlafshorts wandern ließ und sie herunter zog. Lautlos und unbeachtet landete sie neben dem Bett. Dann beugte er sich wieder tiefer und erkundete Sammys Schoß. Erst nur mit den Händen, doch schließlich auch mit den Lippen und der Zunge, so wie er es schon einige Male getan hatte. Von diesem süßen Geschmack und dem heißen Gefühl würde er wohl niemals genug bekommen.

Sammy wand sich unter ihm und versuchte sein erregtes Stöhnen zurück zu halten. Sie hatten gelernt, leise zu sein, denn nicht immer waren sie alleine in der Wohnung. Aber gerade das machte Danny umso mehr an. Wenn Sammy diese kleinen Laute von sich gab, dann wusste er, dass er allein dafür verantwortlich war und dass niemand sonst seinen kleinen Bruder jemals so sehen würde. Immer weiter trieb Danny ihn auf den Höhepunkt zu, doch er gab ihm nie genug, damit dieser kam.

Sammy wollte auch nicht alleine kommen. Er wollte, dass der Ältere mit ihm dieses berauschende Gefühl erlebte. Mit aller Kraft nahm er seinen verstreuten Verstand zusammen und zog Danny an den Schultern zu sich hoch, bis dieser auf ihm lag und sich dessen Erregung durch die Shorts hart gegen seine Haut presste. Dann half er ihm den störenden Stoff loszuwerden, damit nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war.

Zaghaft berührte Sammy Dannys Erregung. Auch nachdem sie dies schon einige Male getan hatten, war er noch immer recht zurückhaltend, wenn es um diese intimen Dinge ging. Eine Weile streichelte er Danny einfach nur und der genoss es sichtlich. Aber lange hielt Danny das nicht durch. Er rückte noch näher an seinen Bruder und küsste ihn atemraubend. Dann schob er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umschloss sie beide mit sicherem Griff. Sammy legte seine Arme fest um den Oberkörper des Größeren und schloss die Augen wieder. So konnten sie sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus bewegen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie kurz nacheinander zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen.

Während sie sich langsam davon erholten, küsste Danny sich über Sammys nackte Schulter. Der Kleinere kroch förmlich in ihn hinein und versuchte erfolglos ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Wird Zeit, dass wir schlafen, der Tag war lang genug.“  
„Hmhmmm.“  
Danny angelte ein paar Tücher vom Nachttisch und machte sie beide sauber, dann zog er das leichte Laken unter ihnen hervor und breitete es über ihre verschwitzten Körper aus.  
Nachdem er auch noch das Licht gelöscht hatte, kuschelte Sammy sich sofort wieder an ihn. So schlief er am liebsten ein.  
„Gute Nacht, lieb dich.“  
„Lieb dich auch“, nuschelte Sammy und schlief dann glücklich ein. Danny folgte ihm schon wenige Minuten später ins Land der Träume.

Ende


End file.
